


Assorted Letters from Iskia Lavellan

by Arcanista



Series: Our Own Sins [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Epistolary, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcanista/pseuds/Arcanista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a series placeholder for little drabbles from Tumblr. Letters, mostly (hence the series heading).</p><p>In this the first, Iskia severs personal ties with Clan Lavellan, though I imagine she continues using the name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Letter to Clan Lavellan

Keeper Deshanna Istimaethoriel Lavellan,

 **K** now that it pleases me to hear of Clan Lavellan's newfound influence in the city of Wycome. I believe whole-heartedly that we Dalish have a responsibility to move forward: to no longer chain ourselves to the past, but rather use what has gone before to guide us into the future. Let what comes in Wycome be a shining beacon then, leading us forward into a world where no one thinks it odd to see an elf at the forefront of the world's stage.

 **H** owever, I write to you this day to put an ending between us: even with the threat of Corypheus over, I shall not be returning to Clan Lavellan. I would take great joy in maintaining warm relations between Clan Lavellan and the Inquisition, but know that I personally would have nothing further between us.

 **I**  have done well by you, I believe: far better than you have done by me. I do not deny that I owe you my life. I cannot thank you for that, even when the world does.

 **B** ut you know that I have never been one for half-measures. I will not simply leave it at that. No, I would have you curse my name to yourselves, even as the world honours it.

 **I**  have taken as sole mate a human man. He lived for many years under a name he stole from a dead Grey Warden. He did this in order to flee from authorities who sought him for the cold-blooded murder of an entire family, including, I am told, several children. Word of this may already have reached you. By the time this letter reaches you, I will be visibly carrying his _human_  child.

 **Y** ou may choose to believe this a simple act of rebellion. But know that he gives me far more peace than I have ever felt amongst my clan: amongst my so-called family.

 **I** f this does not suffice, then let me impart the knowledge I have drunk. Arlathan fell not to the hated Tevinters, but to war that elf made upon elf. Know that Falon'din's vanity drove him to slaughter those who would not worship him.

 **K** now that my soul is thrice-bound for all time unto Mythal, and know that I am _her_  Herald. Know that I have knelt at Mythal's feet and sworn vows unto her, and that I shall be her instrument against those who have wronged her.

 **Y** ou know that in this I tell you no lies.

 **I**  renounce you. I cast off the bonds that tie me to your clan. I am not free, but I am free of _you_.

 **A** ny future communication shall be directed through the Inquisition's ambassador, the Lady Josephine Montilyet.

Written by my hand under my personal seal

Inquisitor Iskianerendel Rhadementhine ~~Lavellan~~


	2. A Letter to the Warden-Commander of Orlais, Unsent and Filed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-game. A letter to the Warden-Commander of Orlais, unsent and neatly filed with other incendiary polemics that no one must ever see.

To the Warden-Commander of Orlais,

This letter accompanies a man whose term as Warden-Recruit has been greatly lengthened by the conspiracy of fate and circumstance. Regrettably, the nature of the circumstances must be addressed.

There is no denying that Thom Rainier bore the identity of Warden Blackwall for many years following the latter's death. I have no reason to believe that the death of your Warden was caused by anything other than happenstance. Consequently, I ask for your lenience in this matter. The man known to the Inquisition as Blackwall served with honour and distinction; he was invaluable in the ultimate battle against Corypheus, as well as many others that came before. Further, he served as great inspiration to the remaining forces at Adamant, as I am certain you are aware. Without his efforts, I daresay your Order would be in far worse shape.

I have no desire to interfere with the day-to-day dealings of your Order. I would not circumvent whatever procedures you follow after a Joining, but I doubt you will need to train him for battle or whatnot. Further, your Order would benefit greatly by liasing with the Inquisition, and I will accept no other agent on your Order's behalf. I am prepared to offer the Inquisition's infrastructure and resources to aid your rebuilding, but only if you grant me this one indulgence.

Be that as it may, I understand there are potential consequences to your Joining ritual. I am not fool enough to hold that against you, should it occur.

However, while it is your perogative to, extract any retribution for the death of the original Warden Blackwall, let me make this clear. Should he come to fatality at the Order's hands save through the Joining, I rescind all offers of assistance to you. You will wish Corypheus had won. I will bring all the forces of the Inquisition to bear against the Order of Grey Wardens. And I will not stop. I will not stop until every last Grey Warden in Thedas is dead. I will let the world fall to Blight with no compunction, because there will no longer be anything in it worth saving. And when I am done, the burning ruins of Weisshaupt will be my pyre. No magic, no demon, no army will stop me. I will become not your death, but your _ending_. Ruin and fire shall be all that is left in my wake, and I shall not sorrow at what I do.

I do not threaten. I merely make you aware of the consequences of that particular course of action.

The choice is yours.

Under the seal of the Inquisition,

IRL, Inquisitor


	3. The Letter She Actually Sent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the letter she actually sent, rather than the former.

To the Warden-Commander of Orlais,

This letter accompanies a man whose term as Warden-Recruit has been greatly lengthened by the conspiracy of fate and circumstance. Regrettably, the nature of the circumstances must be addressed.

There is no denying that Thom Rainier bore the identity of Warden Blackwall for many years following the latter's death. I have no reason to believe that the death of your Warden was caused by anything other than happenstance. Consequently, I ask for your lenience in this matter. The man known to the Inquisition as Blackwall served with honour and distinction; he was invaluable in the ultimate battle against Corypheus, as well as many others that came before. Further, he served as great inspiration to the remaining forces at Adamant, as I am certain you are aware. Without his efforts, I daresay your Order would be in far worse shape.

I have nothing but respect for your Order and its mission, and so I do not wish to interfere with whatever matters are deemed customary following the Joining. However, I would request that he be assigned to the Inquisition at the Order's earliest possible convenience. Should you grant this indulgence, the Inquisition is prepared to dedicate its full assistance to aiding your efforts at rebuilding. We will gladly offer resources above and beyond what mere treaties may compel.

I have some understanding of the dangers of the Joining. Should the unthinkable occur, I would have you return whatever of his effects you can to me at Skyhold. At that time, I will consider an alternative arrangement for assistance, should you send a suitable negotiator.

While it is your perogative to deal with this man as you see fit, the Inquisition's aid and good favour are entirely contingent on accepting him into your Order. The modern Inquisition has signed no treaties with the Grey Wardens. Several of the finest legal minds in Orlais assure me that we are not considered subject to Orlesian signatories of ages long before our founding. I would request that you mind this fact carefully.

Regardless, I do not believe my requests are too great to honour. It will please me greatly to work with you and yours in the years to come.

Warmest regards,

Written under the seal of the Inquisition

Inquisitor Iskia Lavellan


End file.
